


Deception

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-26
Updated: 2004-05-26
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin is hiding something from Brian.  Alternating B/J POV.





	Deception

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian's POV

Beep. “Bri, it’s me. Just wanted to tell you that I’m going to have to cancel on our dinner plans for tonight. I’m working on a group project for school and unfortunately this was the only time that everyone could meet. I promise that I’ll make it up to you later though. Don’t have too much fun without me tonight!. Later!”

Damn straight he’s gonna make it up to me later, I muse while downing another shot, trying to erase his voice mail from my mind. Little prick. Canceling a date that he wanted to so badly to go on.

“Where’s your better half?” Good old predictable Mikey.

I roll my eyes. I roll them so much at Mikey that I’m afraid they may get stuck in the back of my head. “What? Am I not allowed to go anywhere alone anymore?” 

“Well it’s just that we haven’t seen you without your attaché recently.” He has a fucking name, Mikey. It wouldn’t hurt you to use it once and a while.

“Not that it’s any of your business but he’s working on a group project for school. I’m not just gonna mope around the loft so I decided to come to Babylon to hang out with my dear friends. Looks like I made a bad decision.”

“I’m sorry Brian. I didn’t mean to make you upset. Let’s just have a drink and kick back. Just like old times.”

“Speaking of better halves, where’s your husband? Teaching a late night class?” 

“Oh, he and Hunter went to the movies. They’ve really been bonding since that bitch that calls herself his mother lost the court case.”

“That’s great, Mikey. I always knew you’d make a great father.” 

“Do you really mean that, Bri?” 

“You know I wouldn’t say it if it weren’t true”. I give him a little kiss on the forehead to let him know that I am being serious. Then I turn to make eye-contact with the Greek god who has been cruising me all night. Time to pay a visit to Mt. Olympus.

Justin's POV

Shit. Fuck. Shit. I completely lost track working on my, um, project. It’s 4:30am. I just hope he’s asleep. Maybe moving back into the loft wasn’t such a great idea. I close the door as lightly as possible but it’s a heavy steel monstrosity so making no noise is virtually impossible. I cross the large empty loft to the bedroom. I think part of the reason that Brian wanted me to move back in was because the loft is bare. He thought I could help to filll the void. I’m glad he wanted me to move back in with him but sometimes I can’t help but feel like a replacement for the furniture. Finally I reach the bedroom and start undressing when I hear it. He’s stirring.

“Did you forget your watch?” He’s not happy. I don’t blame him. If it were him coming home at this time I’d be flipping out too.

“I’m sorry Bri. I lost track of time. We were so engrossed in our work that the time just flew by.” I’m hoping my voice sounds steadier to him than it does to me. That last thing I need for him to be doing is jumping to conclusions, no matter if they may be the correct conclusions or not. 

“Did you finish your project?” I detect some sarcasm in his voice. Am I paranoid or am I that transparent? 

“For the most part. We just need to apply the finishing touches. I believe I said I’d make up for missing dinner.” I’m trying desperately to change the subject. “How about if I start now?” Sex is usually a good way to avoid talking about something neither of us wants to discuss. It’s a method of avoidance we’ve perfected over the years.

“Not now. I’m tired. I have a big day tomorrow.” OK Whoa. What’s going on? He never turns down sex. Fucking A. Now I really start to panic.

I try to make my voice sound light. “Well, well, well I never thought I’d live to see the day, or night, when Brian Kinney turns down sex.”

“Yeah well I had enough of it earlier to last me for the night.” OK something is DEFINITELY off. He hasn’t thrown his tricking in my face in a long time. He’s punishing me. He couldn’t possibly know where I was tonight, or whom I was with, could he?. 

“Brian, is something wrong? Are you punishing me for something?” I don’t actually expect an honest answer but a guy can always hope.

“Why? Is there something I should be punishing you for?” Justin, pull yourself together. Don’t let on more than you want him to know, which is nothing. Yeah, good luck.

“Not that I know of. Nope.”

“You always were a shitty liar. Daphne called here looking for you. I told her I thought you were with her. If you’re gonna use someone as your cover you should at least inform them of that they’re going to need to cover for you.

Fuck. Me. “Listen Bri-“  
“You know what, Justin. Just save it. I really need to get some sleep.” I know he’s not going to discuss this further tonight. What have I gotten myself into?


End file.
